koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4
Sengoku Musou 4 (戦国無双4) is the fourth main entry in the Samurai Warriors series. Plans for its development was first revealed on Hisashi Koinuma's Twitter and its console availability was later announced at SCEJA Press Conference 2013. The title is being made to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. Koinuma will be returning as producer; Tori Mieda will be this entry's director. The overall theme for this title is "to tell the history of the era's unification" with a Samurai Warriors twist. First print bonus is a downloadable serial for Yukimura's Samurai Warriors outfit. Reserving the title grants a Yukimura and Nobuyuki microfiber towel. The Treasure Box will include a character illustration book, an original soundtrack CD, and 15 postcards. The Anime Box edition will include the first Blu-ray volume for the anime series and a printed card decorated with the anime character designs. Gameplay *Similar to Chronicles, players can switch between two characters during battle. Players can select which two characters they wish to use before each stage. Each character will have face icons next to their portraits to indicate their compatibility with one another. *Morale remains an important factor for influencing enemy AI. Enemy morale can be decreased greatly by hunting and defeating the new bannerman units on the field. *A new feature called "Shisoku Action" is a fast attack characters can use to charge into crowds and/or attack an enemy general's weak point. It is the reverse version of combos normally seen in the series. As opposed to starting combos with and following with , players can now start their combos with and end with . *"Musou Gokui" is a feature similar to Awakening Musous. Players can use their Spirit Gauge and press R3 to temporarily enter a powerful and invulnerable state. If the player uses their Musou ( ) while in this state, they will automatically use their Ultimate Musou. Aerial Musous are in the game for select characters. *When an enemy general is low on health, characters can perform a new killing blow (tate) on them if they fulfill various conditions such as stunning their opponent, dashing towards them or so forth. These killing blows are designed to be advantageous to the user as they deal more damage than a normal strike. *Characters have a smoother animation for mounting horses than previous titles. *Edit characters have more customization options and star in their own mode called "Rurou Enbu". *Downloadable content so far include scenarios, costumes, and edit character parts. Modes Story Mode Story Mode has been changed to be an overview world map of Japan, a la Empires titles. Players can select their preferred scenario through two methods: *'Chihou' - focuses on specific region/clan as opposed to individual characters with in-depth character events and dramatization. The scenarios so far revealed are: **Oda no Shou - covers Nobunaga's conquests and the generals who either followed or opposed him as he made way for the capital. **Takeda no Shou - focuses on Shingen's campaigns in the east and introduces the heroics of the Sanada brothers within his service. **Chugoku no Shou - highlights Motonari and his son's battle of wits against the tactics of the Ryōbei duo, Kanbei and Hanbei. **Kantou no Shou - offers the heroics of Ujiyasu, the famous hero of Sagami, with a secondary focus of his daughter learning how to fight for those dear to her. **Kyushu no Shou - Yoshihiro's conquests in the western island with a secondary focus for his nephew's character arc and future. **Tohoku no Shou - Masamune's inheritance of the Date clan and his strategist's test of loyalty to him during their takeover of the east. *'Tenka Toitsu' - has the entire land as the stage for an overall summary of the land's events. It continues from the introductions in the Chihou scenarios to focus on a detailed end for the era. Rurou Enbu Roughly translated as "Mercenary Mode". Edit characters act as mercenaries and fulfill various job offers. Characters Over 50 characters will be in the title. The new characters from Chronicle 2nd reuse their designs. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Kunoichi *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date *Nō *Hanzō Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Mitsunari Ishida *Sakon Shima *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Kanetsugu Naoe *Kotarō Fūma *Musashi Miyamoto *Kojirō Sasaki *Toshiie Maeda *Motochika Chōsokabe *Kanbei Kuroda *Muneshige Tachibana *Kai *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Hanbei Takenaka *Motonari Mōri *Takatora Tōdō *Naotora Ii *Munenori Yagyū Newcomers *Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Nobuyuki Sanada *Hisahide Matsunaga *Takakage Kobayakawa *Lady Hayakawa *Kojūrō Katakura *Toyohisa Shimazu *Koshōshō Related Media Attendees of the Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 event can receive Samurai Warriors flyers and may choose to purchase series merchandise. A Numata themed hand towel is exclusive to this event. The MITSUNARI 11 collaboration from the previous main entry continues with this title. Human sized cardboard cutouts of Mitsunari and Sakon can be seen at Yume-kyo Bashi Akarikan. A press conference to celebrate the tenth anniversary for the series will take place on December 6, 3:30 PM (JST). It will additionally be broadcast on NicoNico Live for fans to enjoy at home. One of the first new collaborations for the project is downloadable content with the 2014 Taiga drama Gunshi Kanbei. Fans of the weapons within the series can purchase replicas in 2014. It is a collaboration with the same swordsmiths who made the [http://www.mus-his.city.osaka.jp/eng/exhibitions/special/2013/evangelion.html Evangelion Japanese Swords]. Character themed glasses are also planned. Similar to the Dynasty Warriors 8 collaborations, this game will have a series of collaborations with the TBi Group chain of restaurants and shopping outlets. A voice actor event to celebrate the series's ten year anniversary, Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary, is scheduled for March 8~9, 2014. A Kodensha Gekka Shounen Comic serialization of this entry is planned to be drawn by Seijiro Narumi, and a TV anime called Sengoku Musou SP Sanada no Shou which will cover the events of Ueda Castle is planned for March 2014. Image Song *BLACK HOLIDAY :Performed by Kuroyume Gallery Sw4-numataflyer.jpg|Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 flyer SW4 - Anime Poster.jpg|Sengoku Musou SP Sanada no Shou flyer Sw10thanniversary-2014newyearmessage.jpg|2014 New Year's message and 10th anniversary message Koinuma-2014newyearmessage.jpg|Hisashi Koinuma's 2014 New Year's message 2014newyearmessage.jpg|Koei-Tecmo's 2014 New Year's message External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games